Gavin Darkstar
Gavin Darkstar was a human male who served as Chief of State and eventually Supreme Commander of the Galactic Alliance (Darkstar). Darkstar led the Galactic Alliance and it's military to a successful victory at the Second Battle of Corellia (Sovereign War) at the cost of his death. Darkstar is considered a military hero and a shinning bastion of hope for the people of the Republic. History Gavin was born on Chandrilla to Wather and Lynn Darkstar. Wather was a worker on a freighter, and Lynn worked at ChandrilTech. Since Lynn worked during the day Wather took the young Gavin aboard his freighter which traveled up and down the Perlemian Trade Route. Gavin spent most of his childhood traveling with Wather and learning the trade of being a cargo worker, however he found that work to lack excitement. Gavin found himself spending most of his time with the freighter pilot Wyl Turr. Turr was a veteran star fighter pilot with a vast amount of war stories to tide over the young Gavin. These stories are what led to Gavin's love of piloting and eventually to his career in the Galactic Alliance. Gavin joined the Galactic Alliance as a freighter pilot, but quickly enlisted in the fighter corps when the position opened. Flight School for him went by like any other, and he didn't stand out among the rest. Because of his initial mediocrity he was passed over by the more prestigious squadrons, and eventually ended up as a Mechanic/Back up pilot for a bruised and beaten Titan Squadron. Gavin served as a mechanic for only a month before he was moved into the position of pilot. Titan Squadron used the newer B-Wing starfighter, which Gavin felt were clunky and less mobile than other craft. This is when Gavin built his belief that firepower did not justify a lack of speed and mobility which he used as a lesson in his future Squadrons. Gavin stayed with Titan Squadron for the next four years achieving the rank of Squad Leader after proving himself to be the most battle worthy. Although he was mediocre in the Academy many Officers began to notice his flying skills while in combat scenarios. Gavin began re-imaging Titan squadron in his image of an ideal squadron and changed their star fighter to the CF9-Crossfire. However, before Gavin could complete his image of Titan Squadron he was shot down over Yaga Minor. He was captured by the Imperial Remnant, and held as a prisoner of war for six months. During his time he endured torture, and watched as other Alliance men and women were killed and broken. These images still haunt him to this day. During a massive prison riot Gavin was able to escape unnoticed and return to the Galactic Alliance. At this time they were struggling to find fighter pilots and asked Gavin to create and train a new squadron giving him complete control of its structure. Gavin created Chimera Squadron, which continued his beliefs of quick, mobile fighters and attacks. He was however, not forgotten during his time as a prisoner, and eventually he ran into his friends from Titan Squadron who affectionately came up with the nickname "Disappearing Darkstar" since he had been MIA for so long. For his success in making a new squadron he was promoted to Colonel to raise moral among pilots. Gavin, however, led from the cockpit of his CF9, choosing to fight on the frontlines rather than sending others to do it for him. Gavin’s newly created Chimera Squadron quickly made a name as the craziest pilots in the Alliance. They were a squadron who continually flew on suicidal missions with little chance of survival. After only four combat missions half the squadron had attained an ace rank, many of whom had only been out of the Academy for months had more kills than many of the other pilots combined. Gavin’s success did not go unseen by HICOM (Star Fighter Command) who promoted Gavin to General and removed him from his spot in the cockpit. Gavin initially struggled and fought his new post in command, but saw that Chimera would one day have to go on without him. He turned over command of the squadron and moved on to join the ranks of HICOM. General Darkstar led the Galactic Alliance star fighter corps valiantly alongside the Galactic Alliance Defense Forces. The GADF promoted Gavin to their ranks making him one of the highest-ranking officers in the Defense Force. Gavin continued to launch successful attacks and missions in his time with the Defense Force. With the onslaught of recent Imperial Attacks, especially the attack on Corellia, when the call came out for a bold, brave, and intelligent leader the GADF held up Gavin Darkstar to take the reins. An emergency election was held and Gavin won by a landslide with his military background the forefront of his campaign. Personality Gavin is calm, cool-headed and friendly. His attitude is what has allowed him to garner such a positive reputation in the military. His attitude in the political word is much the same. He is kind to everyone, but turns cynical and sarcastic at times, mainly towards ignorant politicians. He can also be reserved at times when suffering drawbacks from posttraumatic stress disorder. He was cleared of the disorder, but still suffers from night-terrors. Darkstar is heavy on reputation and respect. They are, after all, what made him who is today. Every man is given a name and they are to do their best not to tarnish that name and carry it with respect and dignity. Darkstar is a fan of the Jedi way of life, even though at times he disagrees with their unwavering neutrality in times that call for war. However, he seems to always be in agreement with their codes and values. Darkstar likes to joke that in a former life he was a Jedi Master. Emotionally, Gavin has always had a good hold on his emotions. It is what made him such a sound leader. Whenever everyone had lost their mind he was able think clearly and make the sound choice. He isn't perfect however, and has exploded from time to time.